The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of clematis. The variety was discovered as a chance seedling of unknown parentage in a cultivated area. The variety is a member of the clematis patens group. The new variety is named xe2x80x98EVIrinxe2x80x99.
The following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in xe2x80x98EVIrinxe2x80x99 have been repeatedly observed in asexually propagated progeny and distinguish the variety from all other varieties of which we are aware:
1. Pale white to pale violet flowers with contrasting dark red centers,
2. Strongly undulated tepal margins,
4. Excellent flower production on compact flowering stems, and
5. Compact growth suitable for growing in containers.
These qualities required improvement in clematis varieties that were in commercial cultivation and have been substantially achieved in the new variety, as evidenced by the unique combination of characteristics that are present in xe2x80x98EVIrinxe2x80x99 which distinguish it from all other varieties of which we are aware.
xe2x80x98EVIrinxe2x80x99 was selected by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the chance hybridization in their clematis development program in Domarie Vineries Les Sauvagees, St. Sampsons, Guernsey, Channel Islands, United Kingdom in 1990.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98EVIrinxe2x80x99 by cuttings was first done by Raymond J. Evison and Mogens N. Olesen in Domarie Vineries Les Sauvagees, St. Sampsons, Guernsey, Channel Islands, United Kingdom in Summer, 1990. This initial and subsequent propagations have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98EVIrinxe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.